


The Lost Stories

by Aaace



Series: Stuff That May or May Not be Added to [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalyptic Scenario, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of references to death, Will most likely add more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace
Summary: Story idea that I thought was cool but I have no clue on how to continue it so enjoy what's there so far I guess





	The Lost Stories

_ Kids all over the world had started drawing the infinity symbol, which had obviously caused news anchors to start tackling the issue when it had been unearthed. Parents would tell their kids that they should stop drawing the symbol after news had spread of it happening. The kids would agree to stop, but would later find themselves drawing the symbol absentmindedly on their schoolwork and in their books. _

_ The real reason for kids drawing the symbol over and over had been all the old gods that had been forgotten were angry and had wanted to get back at humanity. They meant the symbols to be a warning for what was to come, but humanity, as they seemed to be doing a lot more of lately, turned to science for answers instead. _

_ That was the moment when the fuse reached its end and the metaphorical bomb went off. Storms raged all over the world, the floods had covered entire cities, wind ripped buildings from their foundations, fires caused by lightning burned towns to ash, and all the old forgotten gods had gone to each of the surviving towns. They told them that they had to pray to them, and if anyone was found praying to any other god they would be executed. _

_ That had been about ten years ago, and all the other gods had been locked away somewhere else, though nobody went looking for them, too afraid of being killed to do anything to free themselves. Some had tried when this had first happened, but they had all been executed like people would in the dark ages. Rumors have kicked up again though on where they all might be… _

 

 ~~~

 

The three teens silently darted between the houses, the houses creaking seemed almost as if someone lived in the house, keyword being almost. The doors were barely hanging onto rusted hinges, the paint was flaking off like a mack imitation of snow, curtains were billowing out of shattered windows, and mice could be heard scurrying over gravel.

They all took in the semi-destroyed town as they wondered deeper into the seemingly endless piles of trash. They had heard rumors of screams coming from this particular area that some had labeled as the gods that had been locked away. All three of them had a goal, and that goal was to find and release the gods and go back to the life they had before all of this had happened, even if they all knew on some level that they never could.

Shana let out a quiet snort, “Are we really going to risk being killed because of some rumors some old drunk dude was spouting off that he  _ swore _ were true?”

Aiden glanced over his shoulder at her before looking forward again, “If you can think of any better ideas, I’m open to suggestions.”

Shana scoffed at his back, “If I did, we wouldn’t be out here looking for something that probably doesn’t exist anyways! Besides, this place is  _ literally _ falling apart and it's too open for my liking. Maybe we should go back before anyone notices and-”

“Maybe you should go back like a coward! Unlike you, I actually don’t want to not have to be terrified of being killed for speaking my damn mind!”

Shana glared at Aiden as she growled out, “At least you still have your family, mine was killed in a flood when  _ they  _ attacked!” 

Bec scuffed his foot on the ground waiting for their other two companions to stop arguing, most of their arguments were mostly solved by them fighting them out instead of someone intervening. Besides, their mind was stuck in the past. They remembered who lived in that house with the mangled tree that used to have a tire swing, the house with the yellow pant and red shingles had a yellow lab puppy, and sidewalk over there was where he tripped and got their leg stuck in the gutter.

Bec was startled out of their thoughts as they bumped into the back of Aiden’s back. They leaned around him to look at what caused Aiden to stop walking, only to see a bunch of weird inscriptions on the ground. As they got closer, the air above the inscriptions seemed to wave heat waving over a highway on a hot day.

When they were about three feet away from the inscriptions, five figures were laying on the ground with chains keeping their hands and feet close to the ground. Aiden and Shana crept closer until they were right beside Bec, looking at the figures on the ground. One of them shifted to look up at the teens and jolted away from them causing his chains to rattle.


End file.
